


The Games We Play

by ScarsUponACherry



Series: The Games We Play [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Enemas, Forced Arousal, Forced Enemas, Incest, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Games, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsUponACherry/pseuds/ScarsUponACherry
Summary: Virus and Trip play with their toys.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy.
> 
> Do not read my work or interact with me if you are under 18. If you are under 18 and someone older is bringing up sexual content around you or otherwise making you uncomfortable, block them and possibly also seek out adults in your life you can trust, or organisations which protect young people from sexual predators preying on them.
> 
> What I choose to write about is not what I find acceptable in real life, which is exactly why I want to write about them in a safe fictional setting. 99% of the stuff I enjoy in fiction should not under any circumstance be done or be found acceptable in real life. 
> 
> Sexual acts in real life should only be done between human adults capable of fully consenting. If you think any differently about that fact, get away from me and my work.

Aoba and Sei knelt down on their hands and knees, naked, next to each other and stuck their behinds out. Behind them, Trip was preparing two syringe enemas as well as small bulbs filled with a liquid aphrodisiac. They had already received enemas earlier to clean themselves out, these ones were only for the purpose of humiliation.

“Gentlemen,” Virus spoke, “let me remind you of the game we're about to play today. You two will wrestle with the goal of making the other lose control of their enema. Whoever is the winner, will get the rest of the day off, while the loser will receive a severe punishment.”

Aoba felt his ass cheeks being spread and a bit of lube applied to his hole, before the syringe was inserted. He clenched his fists as the water forcefully entered his guts. When the full liter was inside of him, the syringe was removed and replaced with a small bulb. Trip squeezed it and Aoba felt a tingling warmth starting at his rim, and then spreading. His dick responded and hardened. Trip moved over to Sei to give him the same treatment. Aoba could hear Sei wince as his bowels were filled.

Virus continued his explanation. “Every minute that you both can hold it in, the wrestling will be paused and you will both receive an extra dose. We will keep this up until one of you can get the other to leak. Good luck.”

Trip was done with Sei, so Aoba and Sei got up, walked to the middle of the map and faced each other. Sei’s frail form was trembling and his face made his discomfort obvious. Aoba made eye contact with him and then directed Sei’s attention to his hand that was resting on his thigh. Out of sight of their captors, he subtly extended two fingers. 

Just hold it in for two more doses, then I'll release and take the punishment. 

It was what they did when they had to compete against each other, so there were no hard feelings and they got to have breaks from the torture. If Virus and Trip had caught on to their arrangement, they never commented on it. Perhaps this brotherly solidarity amused them, or they knew Aoba and Sei would keep trying to protect each other, so they didn't bother putting in the energy to stop them. Either way, Aoba was glad they let them have this at least. It helped him endure the torture, knowing Sei was safe, temporarily at least.

Virus stood off to the side with a stopwatch and a camera, while Trip held a hand between Aoba and Sei, as if he were an actual referee.

“Ready? Start!” Trip said as he removed his hand.

There was a short moment of hesitation before they both tried to grab the other and push him down, but not too hard. At first they were just slapping each other’s hands away, but soon Aoba managed to get a grip on Sei’s wrist. He tripped him over his leg, however Sei grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down with him. They rolled around on the ground while faking attempts to push on the other’s stomach. 

Suddenly, they heard the whistle being blown. They let each other go and got back into position. Trip gave them another dose. Aoba started panting and sweating when he felt the second bulb of aphrodisiac beginning to take effect, combined with the pressure of the water inside of his bowl pushing against his entrance. Next to him, he could hear Sei moaning softly, both from the pain and the forced arousal. They faced each other again, and at Trip’s signal they resumed their fight. They were already moving much more slowly, not wanting to risk losing control by attacking too aggressively, but also careful not to make it obvious that they weren’t seriously trying to make the other lose. They rolled around on the ground some more, now both aroused and fully erect as well. Sei’s body rubbed against Aoba’s erection as Aoba grabbed him from behind, and Aoba let out a sound he wasn’t proud of. Sei wriggled himself loose and launched his counter attack. He wrapped his arms around Aoba’s waist then reached down to spread his ass cheeks. Aoba jumped up in surprise as he felt Sei trying to insert his fingers into his opening, but Aoba pushed his off him roughly. Sei fell over and curled up in a ball as a particularly painful cramp hit him. Aoba thought he might not be able to hold out for much longer when Trip’s whistle resounded. 

They knelt down next to each other for their last dose. Sei was visibly trembling and grabbing his stomach in hopes of soothing the pain. Just hang in there a little while longer. Aoba wasn’t doing too well either, his cock was leaking precum and he collapsed on the floor after Trip had given him his next dose, feeling like he had no more strength, and the little he had he needed to keep the enema inside. Virus walked over and gently cupped his chin with one hand and pulled it up to the camera. His face was a deep read, he was teary-eyed and panting and sweating profusely. 

“That’s a very nice expression, Aoba. It suits you.” Virus’ voice was velvet soft. “Can you smile for the camera?” Aoba produced a forced smiled and added a small chuckle he thought Virus might enjoy. Judging by the satisfied grin on his face, Aoba had obeyed the order to a more than acceptable degree. Virus moved on to ask the same of Sei, who too managed to twist the corners of his lips up in something resembling a smile. Trip finished up with the next dose of enema and they all returned to their positions.

At Trip’s signal, Aoba and Sei hobbled towards each other. Aoba knew he couldn’t prolong it any longer so he fell down on his knees and released the liquid inside of him, accompanied by moans of relief. A pool formed underneath him, and he made sure to add some noises of disbelief and protest in order to not arouse suspicion from his captors. 

“Oh dear, it appears that Aoba is the loser. Congratulations, Sei, you will get the rest of the day off,” Virus announced. 

Aoba looked at Sei, whose face was filled with gratitude, as well as discomfort. 

“Well then, Aoba, it’s time for your the first part of your punishment,” Trip said as he pushed against Aoba’s shoulder. “Lie down.”

Aoba knew better than to disobey and found himself stretched out in the puddle of his own making. Virus guided Sei gently by the arm and made him squat over Aoba’s face. Virus, wanting to stay far away from the soon to be splash zone, handed the camera to Trip who did not hesitate to dive in for a close up. 

“Ready?” Trip’s voice was filled with childish glee and amusement. “Let go any time.”

Aoba shut his eyes and mouth as tightly as possible. At first the enema came out in a small shy stream, but soon Sei was pushing it out as hard as he could to get it over quickly. The liquid was uncomfortably warm. Luckily, Aoba soon felt the cascade on his face lessening and finally stopping, meaning that Sei finally had emptied himself completely. Aoba couldn’t open his eyes, however he heard Sei stand up and Trip remark that some got on his sleeve, but at least the camera caught it all.

“Well then, Sei you can leave. Trip, let’s get Aoba cleaned up for the second part of his punishment.”

“Roger that,” Trip said as he grabbed Aoba and pulled him up on his feet. Aoba still couldn’t open his eyes, so they dragged him while he was stumbling blindly, towards the bathroom, dread and fear building up in his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be longer and be written months ago, but stuff has happened and I'm making a series of this after all, so there will be more in the future, i just wanted this to be done so I can get some other stuff done cuz i have like 8 different wips i wanna finish now

Aoba had managed to wipe most of the enema off his face by the time they reached the bathroom. Virus guided him towards the shower and started gently spraying him with water while Trip got undressed, and then joined him in the shower. Trip shampooed Aoba and himself, rinsed them and then dragged Aoba off to the bathtub that Virus had started running before he left the room. Trip sat down and pulled Aoba in and forced him to sit against his chest while the tub slowly filled up. They were being so gentle. The calm before the storm, in other words. The dread in Aoba’s stomach build up and up, and he found himself shaking and feeling numb.

Trip wrapped his arms around him and kissed his ear. “You’re trembling. So cute.” He rubbed Aoba’s chest and started roughly pinching and pulling on his nipples. “But you know you deserve this, you lost after all.” Trip released Aoba, turned him around and pushed his head in between his legs. “Come on, you know what to do.”

Aoba didn’t want to find out what Trip would do if he had to ask a second time, so he got to work immediately. He took the soft dick into his hands and started by giving small licks to the head. While it hardened, Aoba started taking it into his mouth and sucking. He was bobbing his head when he felt the water rising above Trip’s thighs. Aoba lifted his head but Trip pushed him back on his dick, forcing it deeper down his throat.

“Keep going.”

He let go of Aoba just enough for Aoba to be able to take a deep breath through his nose, then he pushed him back down again, his face splashing against the water’s surface. Soon, Trip’s dick was completely submerged, and Aoba’s head with his. When Aoba started struggling to get back up for air, Trip pushed him down harder. Aoba thought the he might actually want to drown him, but then Trip pulled him back up. Aoba was gasping loudly for air, and Trip quickly forced him back under water. He repeated this multiple times, leaving Aoba so weak that he barely had any forced left and let himself just be used like a ragdoll. It wasn’t even so much a blowjob anymore as Trip just thrusting his hips up into Aoba’s open mouth. 

Then, Trip pulled Aoba up and out of the tub. Aoba didn’t have any strength left to stand, but Trip seemed fine with that and helped him to sit on his knees. He then cupped Aoba’s chin with one hand, pulled it up and aimed his dick at it while quickly pumping himself.

Aoba knew Trip liked it when he swallowed, so he opened his mouth and obediently waited while panting heavily. He was feeling dizzy and his mind went in and out of focus, but he knew it was best to try and please them as much as he could right now. They were usually less cruel if he not only followed their orders but tried his best to please them on top of that. Trip’s moans grew louder and finally he came, spilling his seed in Aoba’s mouth and on his face. Trip chuckled, then he wiped the semen off with his hand, made Aoba lick his fingers clean and swallow. 

As if on cue, Virus finally returned. He and Trip started talking, but Aoba was too dizzy to understand what was being said. A towel was wrapped around and he was made to stand up while they wiped him off, then Virus grabbed the hair dryer and gently dried his sensitive hair. By the time he was done, Aoba had managed to recover some, and Trip grabbed the hair dryer. He then proceeded to point it at Aoba’s armpits, legs, and finally pubes. Trip brought the hair dryer closer to Aoba's genitals so the hot hair was blowing on them. When the burning heat made Aoba instinctively pull away, Trip laughed and turned the hair dryer off.

“Don’t be afraid, we would never want to seriously hurt you. After all, we love you.” Trip caressed Aoba’s face, cupped it and placed a peck on his lips. 

“Well then, you’re both cleaned up now. It’s time for our dear Aoba to face his punishment.” Virus all too gently took Aoba’s hand and guided him out the bathroom and down to the dungeon, with Trip, who hadn’t bothered to get dressed, tailing not far behind.

Aoba had been down in the dungeon before, but he was still met with an unfamiliar sight when he first entered. In the middle of the room, a wooden triangular device, with a dildo sticking out of it on top, hung from the ceiling. He pulled back instinctively. 

“You’ve noticed our newest acquisition.” Virus took and Aoba’s hand and guided him towards the device. “It’s called a wooden horse.”

“And you’re going to spend some time getting to know it,” Trip added.

Aoba’s mouth went dry. Trip tied his hands up behind his back while Virus was lubing up the dildo on the device. Trip picked him up and forcefully spread his legs. Virus wiped his hands clean and came to help position Aoba on the device. The lube was cold and since Aoba hadn’t been stretched, there was a terrible burning pain as they pushed him down on the dildo. His ankles were shackled to the underside of the wooden horse so he couldn’t try to support his weight with them. Virus turned on the dildo and it started vibrating softly inside of him.

“It’s one with cycles. Wouldn’t want our dear Aoba to get bored, do we?” Trip informed him. 

As if on queue, the dildo started alternating between soft and strong vibrations. Aoba wiggled and squirmed, trying to find a comfortable position. 

“Well then, we’ll see you tomorrow, Aoba,” Virus said as he turned off the lights. They left, closing the door behind them. Aoba was left in the dark, with only pain from the wooden horse digging into his genitals and the vibrations from the dildo to keep him company for the rest of the night.


End file.
